terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Lord
The is a War Mode Post-Sharpener superboss. The Earth Lord is a War Mode Post-Moon Lord, it is a harder version of Moon Lord but more powerful, deadly, and ludicrously more challenging. He is worse in Expert Mode. Earth Lord is presumably the final boss of the Earthen Disaster event and is one of the main antagonists of Terraria. He is summoned by completing the Earthen Disaster event, by using Earthen Sigil, or by killing 1,000,000 enemies. He has multiple attacks, which currently deal very high damage to the player. The Earth Lord also summons his minions, such as his eyes. Earth Lord has a similar Al as the Moon Lord, but faster, challenging, murderous, and more powerful. After the completion of the Earthen Disaster event, or the use of the Earthen Sigil, or after killing 1,000,000 enemies the message at the bottom-left corner of the screen will say "Your fate has been sealed..." instead of "Impending doom approaches...". and the player has 30 seconds to prepare before Earth Lord spawns. During the 30 seconds, the screen will go in and out of focus, exactly how the screen looks before facing the Moon Lord. Instead of the screen turning completely black while Moon Lord is alive, The screen completely turns into a dark blue tint while Earth Lord is alive. While the Earth Lord is alive, the player is inflicted with Creative Shock for an infinite amount time until the boss or the player is defeated. The Creative Shock debuff is inflicted by Earth Lord similar to the one inflicted from the Old One's Army and prevents any player from mining or placing any blocks. If the player strays too far away or teleports away from Earth Lord, Earth Lord will teleport, in the same way how Moon Lord teleports. The Earth Lord also has a hit counter. The hit counter goes up to 50 / , and if the player gets hit 50 / times, the player will instantly die and Earth Lord will despawn. Attempting to instakill one of Earth Lord's parts by using a butcher function from Cheat Sheet Mod or by using a weapon that deals infinite damage, One of Earth Lord's parts will only take 0 or 1 damage or 2 for critical hits instead, unless worthy if the player has obviously the same name as the developer or user. Earth Lord has a massive bulk of HP in total. When defeated, Earth Lord will drop special items, and he will always drop the 3 guaranteed items, such as the Portal Gun, The Death Rose, and some Earthenite, along with one of the guaranteed nine (9) drops and a joke item. The message will also appear in the chat on the screen saying "The enemy souls are possessed by ethereal spirits...". This means that Post-Earth Lord enemies and bosses are now unlocked. If all players die during the battle, Earth Lord guarantees a despawn. It can be simply re-summoned by completing the Earthen Disaster events again, or spawned naturally by killing all 1000000 enemies, or by using the Earthen Sigil. Note that the Earthen Sigil item is always reusable, so Earth Lord may be summoned any number of times and the item is NOT consumable at all. It can also be summoned by using NPC spawnesr too. Earth Lord is also easily farmable. To farm the Earth Lord, the player must build a flat and safe arena with Water Candles and any other item that increases enemy spawn rate. The player should definitely be very well equipped both physically and mentally before taking him on. Note that the player should always need all pre-Earth Lord buff potions too. 'Appearance' * Earth Lord behaves similarly like Moon Lord, but more challenging, powerful, and faster. * He has 2 hands, 5 eyes, a mouth, 2 portals above his hands, and a heart (core). * Like Moon Lord's background, the background on screen is a dark blue tint when Earth Lord is alive. * Earth Lord appears to be more massive and gargantuan than Moon Lord, which over fits the entire screen. * Like Moon Lord, He has multiple attacks to eradicate the player. * He has way more health than Moon Lord, serving over 6 million / . * Earth Lord also has 4 additional attacks compared to Moon Lord. * He is a very defensive creature, with 785 / defense in total, making one of the opponents with very high defense. * Earth Lord is also a farmable creature. * Earth Lord appears to be a cheat-free boss, because of how many attacks, defense, strength, HP, and different stuff. * Earth Lord has 2 extra eyes on his head, instead of one. * Earth Lord now have 2 portals above his hands that summon one of his own respective minions. * Earth Lord's attacks are primarily enormous waves or floods of projectiles, but most of the attacks deal very high damage. * Earth Lord looks almost pretty impossible to defeat, because of the many attacks, strength, speed, Al, power, difficulty, amount, the number of minions, and so on. * Earth Lord's attack pattern style is similar to Moon Lord's attack pattern. * Due to how many attacks, the high HP, high-dmg attacks, strength, speed, Al, amount, power, and difficulty, Earth Lord is the superboss. * Earth Lord has the same death animation and sound as Moon Lord when he is completely defeated. 'Stats' 'Health Amount (HP)' * 400,000 / in Expert Mode (both portals) * 440,000 / in Expert Mode (all of his hands) * 500,000 / in Expert Mode (left and right head eye) * 600,000 / in Expert Mode (middle head eye) * 1,000,000 / in Expert Mode (teeth) * 4,000,000 / in Expert Mode (core) * 6,940,000 / in Expert Mode (total) 'Damage Amount' *315 / in Expert Mode (True Earth Eye) *9999 / in Expert Mode (Earthen Deathray) *300 / in Expert Mode (Earthen Sphere) *325 / in Expert Mode (Earthen Eye) *480 / in Expert Mode (Earthen Bolt) *333 / in Expert Mode (Eye Phantom) *390 / in Expert Mode (Phantom Disintegration Bolt) *100 / in Expert Mode (Earth Leech Clot) *560 / in Expert Mode (Earth Laser) *-50 / in Expert Mode (Healing Leech Clot) *358 / in Expert Mode (eye socket) *423 / in Expert Mode (Earthen Deathray Mini) *0 (Tentacle) *0 (Phantom Portal) *0 (Purity Portal) *99999 (all attacks if in another realm) 'Defense Amount (DR) *0 (portals) *95 / in Expert Mode ( DR) (left and right head eye) *100 / in Expert Mode ( DR) (middle head eye) *125 / in Expert Mode ( DR) (mouth) *80 / in Expert Mode ( DR) (all of his hands) *210 / in Expert Mode ( DR) (core) *785 / in Expert Mode ( DR) (total) *99999 ( DR) (if in another realm) 'Miscellaneous' *Larger than Moon Lord *Immune to all debuffs *Immune to lava *100% knockback (KB) resistance *Hit Cap: 50 / *Al: Moon Lord/Earth Lord Al *Spawn Time: Anytime *Biome: Anywhere *Inflicts Debuff: Earth Bite, Creative Shock Summons * True Earth Eye (when head/hand part(s) are killed) * Earthen Sphere * Eye Phantom * Earth Leech Clot * Healing Leech Clot *Earth Wyvern (Phantom Portal) *Purity Era (Purity Portal) 'Drops' The player is always guaranteed one of the nine (9) Earth Lord drops, which are mainly for a melee/magic/ranged/summoning/throwing arsenal. * The Earth's Determination (at 25% chance) * Earth Digger (at 20% chance) * The Death Rose (at 100% chance) * Titanium Crystal (at 100% chance) * Only one of the following 10 items will drop: * Universe Tome (at 6.66% chance) * Dirt Incarnate Book (at 6.66% chance) * RockFall Spell (at 6.66% chance) * Earthen Destruction (at 6.66% chance) * The Earth Spinner (at 6.66% chance) * Celestial Cannon (at 6.66% chance) * Tectonic Beater (at 6.66% chance) * Miniature Earth Lord Staff (at 6.66% chance) * Crystalline Javelin (at 6.66% chance) * Geological Orb (at 1.666% chance) * Expert Exclusive: * (Expert Mode) ( ) * (Expert Mode) ( ) (extremely rare) * (Expert Mode) ( ) * (Expert Mode ( ) * (Expert Mode) ( ) (only if the player is Hardcore) * (Expert Mode) ( ) (first time only) * (Expert Mode) ( ) * Other Items: * 25-50 / Corrupted Chocolate (at 100% chance) (on fourth attempt only) * 100-150 / Earthenite (at 100% chance) * Earth Lord Trophy (at 14.25% chance) * Earth Lord Mask (at 14.25% chance) * Portal Gun (at 100% chance) * 10-20 Ultimate Healing Potions (at 100% chance) * (at 100% chance) 'Behavior' Earth Lord is extremely challenging, even in Expert Mode. He behaves exactly like Moon Lord, but faster, powerful, eerie, insane, and more challenging. When summoned, the entire background turns completely dark blue. While Earth Lord has the exact same Al as Moon Lord, He has the same characteristics as Moon Lord. Earth Lord has 4 additional attacks, which is shooting Earth Lasers, Phantom Disintegration Bolts, Eye Phantoms, and Healing Leech Clots, which are somewhat impossible to dodge. When he is first spawned, all of his eyes are open. After 1 second when he is first spawned, He immediately closes them. He is able to use all of his attacks in his arsenal. Most of his attacks are very hard to dodge and outrun. As Earth Lord's HP drops low every time, Earth Lord gets angrier a little bit. The additional parts that he has now are 2 extra eyes on his head and 2 obvious portals above his hands that are vulnerable to all types of damage. When the portals are defeated, they are invulnerable for 25 / seconds. After the 25 / seconds have passed, the portals regenerate full health back and they now become vulnerable to all types of weapons. The portals summon their own respective minions. The only way to defeat Earth Lord is players to get equipped very well and build a safe and careful arena. The player also needs buff potions too, because Earth Lord is really insane, powerful, and challenging. Behaviour (Hands and Head) The hand eyes take six (6) seconds to open, the head eyes take eighteen (18) seconds to open. When the head eyes and/or the hand eyes open, the eyes shoot Earth Lasers. they deal 560 damage ( in Expert Mode). The lasers also have a 0.01% chance of dealing 1000 damage. When the middle head eye opens, Earth Lord will shoot an Earthen Deathray that sweeps towards the ground (darkgreen version of Phantasmal Deathray shot by Moon Lord), dealing 9999 damage ( in Expert Mode), leading to guaranteed death. If touched, it will instantly kill players, with the special death message that appears in the chat at the bottom-left corner of the screen saying "Player got terminated.". When the hand -ye(s) and the head eye(s) are defeated, the hand(s) and the head becomes a thorny crevice and the eye(s) will come out. which are True Earth Eyes. The hands also have 2 portals above him. These portals summon their own minions respectively. The minions summoned by the portal(s) don't home the player unless the world is in Expert Mode. The portals are immune to damage when they reach 0 HP for 25 / seconds. Behaviour (True Earth Eye) The True Earth Eye(s) also shoot projectiles and periodically summon minions, such as Earthen Spheres (phantom versions of True Earth Eye(s). When the Earthen Spheres are all in line, They simply manage to summon Eye Phantoms (dark blue versions of Earthen Sphere(s) that attempt to home the player. The Eye Phantoms home on the player for 6 / seconds before they fade away. They are invulnerable enemies. True Earth Eyes are also capable of shooting out a miniature version of the Earthen Deathray that sweeps towards the ground all the way to the air, which is called Earthen Deathray Mini. The Eye Phantoms sporadically shoot Phantom Disintegration Bolts, while the Earthen Spheres, True Earth Eyes, and the other minions or Earth Lord itself shoot Earthen Bolts. Note that some of the attacks always stay in one position and hit the ground (or even go through solid blocks) True Earth Eyes can also spam Earth Lasers too. The eyes do not function in Multiplayer. Behaviour (The Tentacle and the Earth Leech Clots) He also shoots out a tentacle. The tentacle inflicts the Earth Bite debuff if touched. The Earth Bite debuff prevents the player from regenerating through lifesteal effects and the consumption of healing items. The Earth Bite debuff lasts for fifteen (15) / seconds. Throughout the entire fight, the Earth Lord will regularly extend a "tentacle" that latches onto nearby players. It will then drain the player's life (the player does not lose health from this) in the form of green particles (Earth Leech Clots) that travel along the tentacle. The particles are destructible and if a particle successfully reaches the Earth Lord, one of its body parts (any that have not been defeated yet) will regain 10000 / . The Earth Lord will drain three (3) particles before stopping occasionally. The tentacle will not go through blocks, and the mouth is always positioned above the player so that it can extend the tentacle, even resorting to being directly behind the player if they are in a 2 by 3 space. If there are no blocks above the player, the mouth will always attempt to be about 10-20 blocks above them. The particles do not attack the player at all, unless in Expert Mode. Upon destruction, the Earth Leech Clots explode into 4 Earth Lasers that make a + shape. Behaviour (Healing Leech Clots) It is wednesday, my dudes Behaviour (Parts and Life Regeneration) If one of Earth Lord's parts are below 50% life are not damaged for 5 seconds, One of its parts will regenerate 2500 / HP back every second. When the hand eyes and the head eyes are progressively defeated, the mouth becomes vulnerable to all weapons. When the mouth is defeated, The core becomes finally vulnerable to all weapons. When the core is defeated, Earth Lord is entirely defeated. Earth Lord has the same death sound and animation as Moon Lord. In Expert Mode, When the core's health drops to 0 the first time, Earth Lord will regenerate back and the fight will stay on until he is defeated. When the core's health drops to 0 the second time, Earth Lord is entirely defeated, Earth Lord dies in a same way as Moon Lord, and the message will appear in the chat saying "The enemy souls are are possessed by ethereal spirits...". 'In Expert Mode' *Earth Lord is a little bit faster and more insane. *The hit counter is lowered to twenty-five (20) hits. *HP increased greatly. *Defense increased to in total (Total defense of eyes, hands, a mouth, and a core). *Earth Leech Clots now deal damage to the player. *Earth Lord's opponents now deal double/triple the damage. *Earth Lasers now travel through blocks and deal damage. *The Earthen Deathray is now fired at two (2) directions. The second deathray is slower. *Earthen Eyes now explode into fifteen (15) Eye Phantoms. *Minions that are summoned by the portal can now home the player until they are defeated. *The 3 central top head eyes will shoot 3 lasers at the same time. *If one of Earth Lord's parts that are below life are not damaged for 5 seconds, One of its parts will absolutely regenerate back every second. *True Earth Eyes can now shoot more lasers and projectiles. *Earth Lord will now shoot two (2) tentacles between the teeth. *When the core's health drops to zero (0), The core will regenerate back and a special exclusive quote will appear in the chat saying "Hehehehehehe! I GUARANTEE YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO DEFEAT ME!!!". When the core's health drops to 0 the second time, Earth Lord is entirely defeated. Spawn * Earth Lord spawns in the same way as Moon Lord. When the Earthen Disaster event is completed, or the Earthen Sigil item is used, or after 100000 enemies are killed, Earth Lord spawns in 30 seconds, and the screen will blur just like the Pre-Moon Lord screen. * After the 30 seconds have passed, the screen will slowly flash into a faint white background, same as Moon Lord's white flash, and then, the entire background will turn dark blue whilst Earth Lord is alive. Death * Dies like Moon Lord. 'Notes & Tips' * This superboss is INSANELY HARD to defeat, even in Normal Mode, but there are quite some simple ways to easily annihilate this enemy. ** Being one of the most challenging opponents, Earth Lord serves 4 additional attacks compared to Moon Lord. ** Earth Lord also appears to be a buffed version of Moon Lord. * To defeat and outrun Earth Lord, You must first attack the two (2) portals, the head (3 head eyes) go next, the hand eyes go second, the teeth goes third, and finally, the core goes fifth and last. When the core is finally defeated, Like Moon Lord, Earth Lord will die in a same way as Moon Lord and will then explode into a pile of bones, After Earth Lord is defeated, The fight will end, and will reward the player with special loot, Then a quote pops up from the screen saying "The enemy souls are possessed by ethereal spirits...". *You should have a Nurse directly to your spawn point, so you can quickly get instant healing and avoid some of his attacks. Note that the Rod of Discord is a good alternative for teleporting to the Nurse and dodging enough of his attacks, but be wary of the Chaos State debuff. However, The taken life from the Chaos State debuff does not count as a hit. If you drop to low health, rinse and repeat that step multiple times. *You should have a flat arena with a solid roof/ceiling on the top somewhat near your spawn point, the ceiling somewhat protects the player from Earth Lord's types of lasers and deathrays that deal high damage. The ceiling stops one of Earth Lord's deathrays from sweeping to the player for high damage. Asphalt Blocks are also a great alternative for the arena. *The safest way to defeat the Earth Lord is to make a ceiling on top of the arena with some platforms and make sure your arena does not have traps. But, be wary of his Earthen Deathray, because the Deathray leads to guaranteed death, dealing 9999 / damage. Try not to go too far or fast, or otherwise Earth Lord will guarantee to teleport. In fact, Earth Lord will NEVER despawn unless the player dies or the world is in Expert Mode. *You arena needs to be safe enough by placing alot of platforms, blocks, making a solid ceiling, having a Nurse, placing Teleporters, and flattening the ground. Honey will slow the player's movement if not careful. *The Grassy Vileshard is very effective against the Earth Lord, due to the weapon that manages to go through blocks and dealing immense damage. Disastrous Pitchforks are also used for defeating all of his parts which deal enough damage. **There is also another high-damage pre-Earth Lord weapon that deals 578 damage, which is the Multiverse Rage. Note that the sword's projectiles can go through blocks. *Mounts are disabled while this boss is alive. *You may need a Magic/Ice Mirror, or a Cell Phone, or a large supply of Recall Potions, and you also need a Rod of Discord, or a large supply of Teleportation Potions for healing or emergency cases. *The player's life amount should have at least between 900-1400 HP. *Travelling to another realm when Earth Lord is alive causes Earth Lord to enrage more and his stats will be severely, extremely buffed. Earth Lord's total defense will be buffed to 99999 and all of his attacks will deal 99999 damage if the player is in another realm. Those stats can become impossible. *Also, Earth Lord has 2 alternate portals above his hands. Earth Lord summons his own minions anyhow, so be extremely careful. *Attempting to instantly kill one of Earth Lord's parts with an absolutely overpowered weapon or something that deals infinite damage, Earth Lord will only take 0 or 1 damage (2 for critical hits) instead, with a special quote appearing in the chat on screen saying "YOU THINK YOU CAN BUTCHER A GREAT LORD!?!". *The player is guaranteed one of the nine (9) drops. 3 for magic, 2 for melee, 2 for ranged, 1 for summoner, and 1 for throwing classes. *If you are intended to use the 666 Potion and the 666 (debuff) is active, all of Earth Lord's attacks and defense are multiplied by 666 and they can instakill the player (Post-Earth Lord). Note that all of Earth Lord's total defense will be severely buffed to 622710 / in total, making Earth Lord take only 0 or 1, or 2 for critical hits instead, much like the Dungeon Guardian. Challenges * Try to battle Earth Lord without equipping any form of armor, accessories, and buffs. ** The challenge difficulty is extremely hard to insanely hard. * Try to battle Earth Lord with the 666 (debuff) active. ** The challenge difficulty is impossible, because of the defense and the attack damage having an extreme buff. * Try to battle Earth Lord by using a weak Copper Shortsword. ** The challenge difficulty is impossible because that weapon is weak. * Try to battle all 100 Earth Lords at once by using any weapon. ** The challenge difficulty is insanely hard to nearly impossible. Boss Quotes Spawn Quotes by Earth Lord * Well well well, You spawned me! How could you!?! - ''(When Earth Lord is first spawned) * ''Guess who's back, that's right it's me! Mwahahahahahaha! ''- (When the player spawns Earth Lord again after defeating him) * ''Ugh, not again! ''- (When Earth Lord is defeated more than once) * You again!? - (After the player spawns him 50 times, regardless of if they have defeated him) '''Attack Quotes by Earth Lord' * Aaahhh, What are you even doing to me? - ''(When the player starts attacking Earth Lord) * ''Why are you ever attacking me ignorantly? - ''(When Earth Lord drops to 75% total life) * ''Grrrrrr! What are you doing to me you little peasant!?! - ''(When Earth Lord drops to 50% total life) * ''Owwwww!! HELP ME!! I'm getting badly hurt by this little struggle!! - ''(When Earth Lord drops to 25% total life) * ''NOOOOOO! Stop trying to defeat me, you silly little peasant!!! - ''(When Earth Lord drops to 15% total life) * ''THAT'S IT!!! I'LL JUST REGENERATE MORE HEALTH EVERY SECOND!!!!!! - ''(When Earth Lord drops to 10% total life) * ''GGRRRRR!!!! ARE YOU DONE ATTACKING ME YET!?!?! - ''(When Earth Lord drops to 5% total life) * ''SURRENDER NOW! - ''(When Earth Lord drops to 1% total life) * THIS IS MY LAST ATTACK -- MY TRUMP CARD AS LIBTARDS WOULD SAY. SURRENDER NOW OR FACE MY GAMER DAB! - (When Earth Lord drops to 0.5% total life) * I'M GOING TO... SAY THE N-WORD! - (When Earth Lord drops to 0.1% of total life) * NIIIIGGG.... - (when the earth lord drops to 0 hp) '''Summon Quotes by Earth Lord' * Guys, Will you assist me for a moment? - ''(True Earth Eyes, Earth Leech Clots, or other minions start spawning) * ''I'm going to bring more of my servants to assist me! * Go servants, what are you all waiting for? * Servants! Get this little peasant out of my sight at once! * Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Trap this tiny struggle at once! * WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?! Healing Leech Clots, Recover me at once! - ''(Healing Leech Clots start spawning) '''Other Quotes by Earth Lord' * It looks like you can't defeat me! - ''(One of Earth Lord's parts become invulnerable) * ''I see that you have annihilated my son, you wimp! * I still have plenty of gimmicks and tricks left! * Ahhhh, My eyes! - (When all of the eye parts are defeated) * My teeth! - ''(When the mouth is defeated) * ''Not my heart! - ''(When the core becomes exposed) * ''The Grand Hero will fall, Hahahahahaha!!! ''- (When the player's life is below 50%) * ''Do you know how I obtained my power? Oh, you don't know the strength I hold? Well here you go!! ''- (When the player is below 200 HP and Earth Lord is about to attack) * ''THE OCTOPUS GOD RULES THE DEPTHS, THE TWINS RULE THE SKIES. BUT I, THE GREAT EARTH LORD, RULE THE EARTH ITSELF!!! - (When the player's life falls down to 25%) * Hahahaha! At least you have been super... i guess. - ''(if the player doesn't get hit throughout the entire fight) * ''If you keep doing this to me, You have Cthulhu to contend with! * YOU THINK YOU CAN BUTCHER A GREAT LORD!?! ''- (When a player attempts to instakill one of Earth Lord's parts with an obscenely-overpowered weapon or something that deals infinite damage) '''Player death Quotes by Earth Lord' * Weakling!! - ''(When the player dies to any attack) * ''Mwahahahahahaha! You survived nothing!! - ''(When the player dies due to the hit cap) * You can’t even survive them! What hope do you have against me!? - (When the player dies to a True Earth Eye) '''Expert Mode-exclusive Quotes by Earth Lord' * Hehehehehehe! I GUARANTEE YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO DEFEAT ME!!! - ''(When the core regenerates back) 'Achievement' '''Slayer of the Earth' Defeat Earth Lord, the eerie, deathly, earthen father of Moon Lord. 'Boss Music' Listen to this music! It is plausible and Chasmo! 'Aftermath' *Earthenite now generates in your world. *Moon Lord is much harder, and his total health is presumably buffed to 2000000 / . *All Paladins are severely, extremely buffed to 50000000 . *Lunatic Cultist's fight is much harder and his health is now buffed to 175000 / . *There are Post-Earth Lord enemies spawning anywhere in your world. *Yhamadas and some enemies now have their HP's buffed. *Enemies now drop 2x the money. *When Earth Lord is defeated the first four (4) times, He drops 25-50 / pieces of Corrupted Chocolate at a 100% chance. *The Crystal of the Earth can now be used properly. *The Earthen Disaster event is now buffed and there will be more additional loot. *The Teenager NPC can now be moved in. *The Earthtic Tablet is now dropped by any enemy at a 1 in 5000 chance. *Chasmos are now used for crafting more items. *The Party Sword is now obtainable from the Party Girl at a price of . 'Facts, Trivia, and Stuff' * Earth Lord resembles Moon Lord but has a dark colour and extra eyes. * According to the lore, Earth Lord is the deity of the planet itself, but is somewhat supposed to resemble a God or an Incarnation of Space. ** The Earth Lord might resemble a giant humanoid because he has hands, arms, and a body that resembles a human as such. * Based on the dark colour and its extra parts (preferably the lore), Earth Lord is the father of Moon Lord and Cthulhu. the son is Moon Lord and Cthulhu. while Earth Lord is stronger than Moon Lord, which is the son of Earth Lord. **That must be why Earth Lord is the father of the said sons. **Earth Lord can also be known as Earthlord, EL (Earth Lord's initial), or Godly Fate. **Earth Lord could also be known as "Unseen incarnation of Lord" itself. **In previous versions, Earth Lord's before-spawn message was previously called "Impending death approaches...", until it got renamed to "A godly fate approaches your essence...". ***This was likely to be renamed because the previous one would be a copy of "Impending doom approaches..." * The colours of Earth Lord represent: Green represents the grass/leaves of trees while brown represents the dirt/clay. **The said colours are a reference to the jungle or the purity. *On Reddit, there is a post that contains a sprite of Earth Lord, but the Reddit user never credited the original creator. **There was also 2 users on Reddit that have avatars of the Earth Lord sprite. *Earth Lord has the same/similar characteristics as Moon Lord, but stronger and harder. *In previous versions, Like Moon Lord, Earth Lord did not drop any coins at all, but now Earth Lord DOES drop any coins, like other bosses. *Earth Lord also drops the Portal Gun too, just like the Moon Lord that drops the exact same item. *The 9 item's drop chance "6.66%" is likely a reference to 666, which is the Number of the Beast (could be referred to 616). **If it was flipped and inverted to 66.6% It would be the same reference. If it was 66.66%, then it would be a reference to 6666. *Looking at the lore, Earth Lord's brother is Neptune Lord, which is actually Moon Lord and Cthulhu's uncle. *As seen one of the most challenging bosses, Earth Lord is somewhat supposed to be a large, giant, and almost-nearly impossible superboss, because of how many attacks, the damage, the HP, strength, power, size, Al, and amount the Earth Lord has. *Oddly, due to Earth Lord spawning 30 seconds after the Earthen Disaster event is finished, Earth Lord still counts as an event enemy, because Earth Lord is presumably the final boss of the Earthen Disaster event. *The "my son" in the quote that Earth Lord says "I see that you have annihilated my son! You wimp!" is a reference to Moon Lord. **As seen why, Moon Lord is Earth Lord's son, as said in the couple last sentences of the trivia. *The sprite is a recolour of Moon Lor, but has 2 extra eyes and 2 portals. *Looking back at a bulk of revisions since the first one, Earth Lord has been changed alot. *Looking at the lore, Earth Lord appears to be hiding a scary thought of something. 'Lore & Origin' The Earth Lord is the great master of the Earth and he is also the great, ancient father of Moon Lord and Cthulhu himself. The Earth Lord always protects his two sons from ravagers attacking them and he also roams the Earth by going through and detecting comets, meteors, and fallen stars from brutal destruction of the planet. But one day, The Earth Lord sent out his son, Moon Lord, to give revenge on the grand hero for destroying the celestial beings and structures, but the revenge failed and Earth Lord is very angry about the defeat of Moon Lord and then the Earth Lord himself wants to end the grand hero for defeating his own son. A long triennium ago, The nasty unseen spiritual incarnation had sobered up the Earth Lord so he can get a heavy curse from the spirit. He eventually had portals generating over his two hands so he can be incredibly tough and powerful beast. The godfather of the Earth Lord refers to himself to try to make the multiverse and the regiment of the space even better. Earth Lord had existed for 4.9 billion years! Cthulhu and the Earth Lord both want revenge on the grand hero, but it would all fail, due to the grand hero's bravery and legendariness, compared to the power. Due to how the angriness of the reincarnated Earth Lord is, Earth Lord always had his own father. Neptune Lord and the Earth Lord decided to join the statement about ending the legendary grand hero similar to how it works, but the plan would tremble and collapse into planetary chaos. A few millennia ago, Earth Lord snuck up one of his plans in outer space trying to make the embodiment of Cthulhu li'sfe happy and calm, but that was a long time ago. When the Earth was formed, Earth Lord's father never forgets how mischievous and naughty Earth Lord was. After they plotted about his dreams, Earth Lord decided to become the great, forgotten beast of all time. One day, a mischievous and indestructible comet tempered the Earth Lord and he became an any and the least-to-most destructive beast and the universe would believe in Earth Lord because he uses his true powers to protect the planet, but instead, The Neptune Lord had to take Moon Lord to Earth Lord for his power exams, number of attacks, life, care, and strength. If it wasn't for the Earth Lord and his two sons, The embodiment of Cthulhu's life would have been extinct long ago. Credits * Credit for the article and sprite goes to DiagnosticLord ''and will ''not tolerate plagiarism! ** If you want to use this idea in a different site, However, you must give DiagnosticLord credit first! * Founder of article: DiagnosticLord * This idea is very popular, thanks to PermablockMab, LesterLesterLester, YH666, Dorito Lord The 3rd, GoldenOctopus123, and the other users for contributing to my idea! ** Thanks to the Reddit community for having a post of Earth Lord! * Promoted as the best and popular idea of this wiki! * Idea in 1st place! Awarded for being the most popular idea of Terraria Fan Ideas Wiki!! Other Credits *DiagnosticLord had decided to create this article because DiagnosticLord had beat Moon Lord over 100 times on Normal Mode and several times on Expert Mode! Gallery These are the images that are parts of Earth Lord or alternatives of Earth Lord: Earth_Lord_Core.png|Earth Lord's Body Earth Lord's Hand.png|Earth Lord's Hand Earth_Lord's_Core.png|Earth Lord's Core Earth Lord Map Icon.png|Earth Lord Map Icon Achievement Slayer of the Earth.png|Achievement Earth_Lord_Background_Screen.png|Background screen Godfather of the Impending Doom placed.png|Godfather of the Impending Doom photo Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:War Mode Monsters Category:War Mode Category:Community Ideas Category:Post-Sharpener Category:Post-Sharpener Monsters Category:Post-Sharpener Bosses Category:Final boss Category:War Mode Boss Category:Enemies Category:War Mode Enemies Category:Expert Mode Category:Expert Mode bosses Category:Stuff Category:Event Enemies Category:Super Boss Category:Super Bosses Category:Terraria Fan Ideas Category:War Mode NPCs Category:NPCs Category:NPC Category:Flying Monsters Category:War Mode Flying Monsters Category:Terraria Category:Post-moon lord Category:Post-Moon Lord Enemies Category:Post-Moon Lord Boss Category:17+ Categories